It All Matters In The End
by the Devil in training
Summary: The story of a demigod, the love life that's both forbidden and hanging by a thread, some friends with the worst advice possible, and her low tolerance for anything that annoys her. Hades/OC. language and some... romance...
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I know I haven't posted anything in a while, and I also realize that I should be updating other stories, but I don't feel like it and I got a great idea for a new one, so there. By the way, her name is pronounced K-ai-anne

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or any of the song lyrics that appear in this story. Cheyenne's POV

His deep, chocolate-brown eyes gazed into mine with so much passion it was unbelievable I could form a coherent thought. He smiled, and the hand that was under my chin pulled my face gently back to his. Our lips met once more and I felt fire burn in the pit of my stomach. One of my hands was around his neck, the other in his silky, tousled black hair as he caressed my cheeks and waist. My phone rang and we broke apart. His breathing was as shallow as mine. I checked to see who it was and groaned.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey. Where were you today? It's been three hours since I've seen you last and we're supposed to have had two lessons together already." Came the chipper voice of one of my three best friends from the phone.

"Listen, I've been busy, alright?"

"With what?" She demanded. I sighed. Honestly, I loved Zoya, but she was _really_ annoying sometimes.

"Let's just say I haven't been eaten by monsters, I'm on camp grounds, and I really, _really_ don't want to see you right now. Nothing personal."

"No, let's not just say that. I think you shou-" I closed my phone and shoved it back in my pocket. The teenage boy in front of me checked his watch.

"Listen, I'm really sorry Kaya, but I gotta go. My family waits for no one." He grinned that impossibly attractive grin and grasped my hand tightly before winking, and vanishing in a puff of purplish-black smoke. I slumped against a nearby tree. His visits were always short, beautiful, and… and… insufficient. It was never enough, but complaining would be a near fatal mistake. He may love me at the moment, but love had little to do with the tempers of gods. I pushed my dirty-blonde, waist length hair out of my ice-blue eyes and pouted. Sure, it was child-like and arrogant, but I felt I was within my rights to be juvenile, as my boyfriend/lover had just disappeared in a cloud of smoke to go to a council meeting full of immortal super-beings. I mean seriously, way to rub it in my face that I wasn't everlasting. Sure, he had no power over when these meetings were held, but still! I just tend to blame whoever is around at that moment. For instance, for that particular flaw, I blame my father, Lord of the sun and immortal jackass. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Especially if you just cut the whole f-ing tree down. I kicked a bench and accomplished nothing other than a bleeding toe. Note to self: for future reference, kicking something rather solid in flip-flops is not a good idea. I sighed and hoisted myself up off the ground. Zoya would be looking for me, so would Caitlin. They would pursue me until they found me, and the longer I was gone, the longer I would be questioned.

Five minutes later we found each other. Caitlin advanced on me, glaring. She grabbed my shoulders and brought her face close to mine.

"Where the hell were you Cheyenne?" She shrieked, her famous temper taking control.

"Playing strip poker. Shhhh. Don't tell my mother." I said sarcastically. "Now please back up. This is rather awkward." She did back up, but she kept on glaring at me.

"Calm down." Said Zoya quietly. Kate rounded on her.

"I AM PERFECTLY CALM!" Kate screamed. She rushed at Zoya but the minute she got within arms length, she collapsed, twitching on the ground, bluish lighting trembling up her arm. I stared at Zoya, who was not, in fact, a daughter of Zeus. She smiled and held up a hand-held blue device. The top was metal and crackling with the same blue lightning that was covering Kate's arm.

"It's called a tazer." Her grin widened. "Police officers use them on criminals."

"How on earth did you get that?" I asked incredulously. She looked at her feet and clicked off the tazer.

"I know a guy." She muttered. Then she turned her grey-eyed gaze to me. "What were you doing?" She quickly changed the subject. Wonderful. It was just so… so… _Zoya_ of her to make everyone around her uncomfortable just to turn the attention away from whatever highly illegal thing she had done _that_ time.

"None of your business." I grumbled. She smirked, so very pleased with herself for distracting me. Not that it was hard to do, but still.

"Were you with a guy?" She asked. Sometimes it freaks me out how well she knows me. I avoided her question, seeing as lying was not an option for poor little me. Thanks dad. Thanks a million.

"Is she going to be okay?" I pointed to Kate, who was still shaking violently on the ground as if she were having some sort of muscle spasm/seizure. Zoya shrugged and I rolled my eyes.

"Do you even _care_?" I asked. Zoya shook her head.

"No. I really don't like her." She said simply, as if this were a perfect excuse for electrocuting someone with an illegally (I'm pretty sure) procured tazer.

"Will you at least help me carry her to the medic's room?" I asked. She shook her head once more and promptly walked away. Wow. I have such amazing friends. Just then, Adrina, the third and most helpful of my best friends walked by.

"Hey! Addie!" I called. "A little help over here?" She raced over immediately.

"What happened?" Her high-pitched voice was laced with concern. Addie liked pretty much everyone. And, like every other damn thing in the universe, sometimes her niceness annoyed me. She was not a good friend for telling your problems to, because she always tried to see the other side of things. Trust me, when you have a bloody cloth pressed against your nose and an icepack against your bruised, swollen purplish eye, you want to hear 'gods! He is such a jerk! How do you think we should get him back?' and not 'well, you probably would have done the same thing if someone had called _you_ a good-for-nothing waste of space.' Anyways, back to the story.

"Do you think you could help me get her to the big-house?" I asked.

"Absolutely." I grabbed Kate under her armpits, Addie grabbed her ankles and we awkwardly made our way to the medic portion of the central building of camp.

**Like it? Hate it? More to come soon either way! Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI GUYS! R&R PLEASE! Sorry the chapter is short. More to follow!**

My lower lip trembled and the harsh movements of the city bus made me rock violently back and fourth. The bus screeched to a stop at the front of the empire state building. I burst through the doors, ignoring the décor and the highly polished floors.

"600th floor please." I choked. I must have looked pretty upset, because he didn't even try to deny that there was a 600th floor or say that the Greek gods were not real or some ridiculous story such as that. The elevator door dinged and I walked in a stupor down the hall to the throne room. There was one other being there, apart from myself. The woman sitting at the head of the half-circle of thrones was beautiful, with long, whitish-blonde hair, piercing green eyes, and an elfin face. She wore a floor-length white silk dress with golden trim and she frowned when she saw me, but who wouldn't? I was a bedraggled daughter of Apollo atop mount Olympus, crying my eyes out and clutching a letter on thick pink stationary in my left hand. The Queen of the Heavens rose cautiously from her throne and examined me from a distance. That was the straw that broke the camel's back. I looked like crap in front of _another _god. Well, goddess, actually, but who cares? I fell to my knees, sobbing into the crook of my arm. In the next second, there was an arm around my shoulders and Hera was comforting me.

"Tell me." It was clearly a command, but it was soft and gentle. "Tell me everything."

As the words flowed from my mouth, the visions came back to me, haunting and realistic.

FLASHBACK

"Oh. My. Gods. Shut up. No, seriously shut um." Zoya squealed. I blushed and looked down into my cup of hot coca, but nodded.

"It seems fitting." Addie said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked defensively.

"Well, it's just… I dunno… you're just kind of…" She said awkwardly.

"Spit it out." I demanded.

"Kind of… what's the word those mortals use… ummm… oh! Right! Gothic!"

"Do you even know what that means?" I said, half laughing.

"In all honestly," She said, "no." I flicked her forhead.

"I dunno." Kate mused, she had gotten out of the hospital that morning.

"What bothers you so about my love life with the lord of the dead?" I asked in a mock formal tone.

"If I could have had a choice in gods, I would have gone with Apollo."

"EEWWWW!" I shriked. "EW! EWEWEWEWEWEW! Keep you're paws off my father! Gods! I cannot believe how wrong that sounds! EEEEEEEEW!" We were just going over all the ways that my friend having a crush on my father was totally disgusting when Chiron cantered over to us.

"Cheyenne, I need a word."

"Enough with the subtlties." I cried dramatically. "Take me away officer!"

But then he said something that put an end to my fun, and probably humor for the rest of my life.

"It's your sister." He said. "She's dead."


	3. not really a chapter, but important

**PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT!**

Okay guys I am working on another chapter, but I won't be available for the next three weeks so I can't update. I will be in Europe, first France, then Italy. This notice is going up on all of my stories, so if you've read it once, you don't need to read it again. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, or read, my stories, I will resume writing as soon as I get back.


End file.
